1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized plate-heated material die and method of constructing a pressurized plate-heated die, and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to inject a liquid polymer under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valves and switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, valves and switches previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to inject a material under pressure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,980 issued to Stauffer et al on Sep. 16, 1980 discloses a method and apparatus for making a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,531 issued to Mlodozeniec et al on Sep. 14, 1982 discloses pharmaceutical dosage forms comprising an edible web made by high speed automated equipment. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,489 B2 issued to Gehlsen et al on Jul. 1, 2003 discloses a method of co-extruding foams.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe pressurized plate-heated material die and method of constructing a pressurized plate-heated die that allows a user to inject a liquid polymer under pressure.
In this respect, the pressurized plate-heated material die according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to inject a liquid polymer under pressure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pressurized plate-heated material die which can be used for allowing a user to inject a liquid polymer under pressure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.